


Gotta Catch 'em All

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Clerith Month, Clerith Month 2017, Daemon Separation, Daemons, F/M, First Meetings, His Dark Materials Inspired, Light-Hearted, Moving, No Dialogue, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris moves to a new home just before she is to start her journey around the world.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 2





	Gotta Catch 'em All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Church Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384323) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Written for the prompt 'Remake' - and some sort of bizarre _Pokemon/His Dark Materials/FFVII_ mash-up (with a few details shamelessly derived from [_FF7 Daemonverse_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/17898)). Sort of suggested by Nautilusopus.
> 
> (also this was written in 2017 originally and is kind of weird to revisit given the publication of _The Secret Commonwealth_ )

The move had taken most of the day. The delivery men had taken care of most of the move, but Mom did at least let Aeris ferry her own most treasured belongings up to her room, Simon perched on her shoulder in lizard form. Her own collection of Creature dolls sat on the mattress beside her flat-packed bed. A shame to leave the old house, but Mom’s work brought them here and there no choice but to leave her friends behind. At least she could call them on the phone and keep in touch. An additional shame that her birthday was tomorrow; she would be ten and ready to start her journey. A journey she would undertake with Simon alone – one she had expected to take with her friends and their daemons. Mom was quick to point out that venturing off alone was part of the point. You could have friends, but nothing would make her as close to the creatures she captured as her and Simon encountering them without a friend or their daemon present.

Mom called for her to answer the door when the doorbell rang. A blond boy about her age with spiky hair welcomed her to the island and the neighbourhood. A mouse peered from his shoulder as he spoke, and Aeris asked her name. Sylar, the boy said. Sylar informed her the boy's named was Cloud. He too was about to start his Creature journey. If she liked she could go to the festival the island held. The Creature Leagues did not exist here as yet, but Professor Gast had big plans to make the Mideel islands as well known as the other regions on the Planet. A Creature League to rival the others. Gast was willing to give her a first other Creature; a substitute daemon to supplant Simon.

What was once dangerous was now common-place; the removal of the invisible link between human their daemon. No one could tolerate such a state for long and a substitute daemon, a Creature loosed to reconnect. If all Creatures a trainer held fell unconscious, it inevitably lead to unconsciousness. Something to avoid, although the recovery rate for kids suffering such a fate was in the high nineties. Why some people did not become Creature trainers, content to live their lives with their singular daemon. Aeris was unafraid. Her head buzzed as she slept that night, ready for tomorrow and the start of the journey. What Creature would she receive? She stroked her hand across Simon who was currently in rabbit form. What would it be like to split from him like that? To replace him with another? She murmured her promise that no matter what other Creatures she would gain, she could never be without him.


End file.
